OneM2M is a set of specifications geared toward unifying the global M2M community by enabling the interoperability of M2M (machine-to-machine) systems across multiple networks and topologies. More particularly, the oneM2M specifications enable developers to build platforms that enable wide integration and cross system value regardless of existing sector or industry solutions. The set of specifications were introduced in January 2015, and are accessible to the public at http://www.onem2m.org/technical/published-documents, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.